Bloody Little Angel
by IvoryBane
Summary: Itachi found a girl in the forest on his was back from a mission. He has seen her in action and wants to have her for himself! Will love blossom or will hate take its place? (Discontinued until further notice, sorry for the inconvenience.)
1. Chapter 1

Itachi walked into the Akatsuki's lair holding a girl in his arms. She was covered in blood, her clothes, her silvery, white hair and any skin that showed. Her eye lids were drooped but not closed and her green eyes themselves were fogged over, seeing the things that they passed but not bothering to comprehend them.

He walked down the empty hallways with only the noise of his sandals and the rustling of his standard Akatsuki cloak. He slowed as he neared the door to his room. He opened the door and briskly walked into his spacious apartment like room. He continued on to his bathroom where he set the girl on the floor against the wall. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a washcloth (or wash rag it you prefer) which he put under the facet, in his sink, and turned the water on to warm. He got it wet then turned to the girl and stared to wipe the drying blood off of her face first. "This would be much easier if you would close your eyes." He stated, annoyed and to his surprise, she did. After a slight hesitation he continued. He had gotten all of the still wet blood and most of the dry blood off of her face, neck, arms and legs he turned his attention to her hair. He moved her so that her back was leaning against his bathtub, he placed a folded towel on the edge and laid her head back with all her hair cascading into it, almost reaching the bottom. He turned on the water and started to wet it down.

After he rinsed her hair and dried it the best he could, he wondered if she would do something if he asked her again. "Can you lift your arms up?" and as he hoped, she did. He sighed as he stared tugging the blood encrusted shirt over her head, hoping she was wearing something under it. As it turned out she was, she was wearing a gray under shirt. "Ok you can put your arms down." He said with a sigh. And like last time, she did.

'Its like she's in a trance' He thought, 'since I told her to close her eyes she hasn't even twitched. Now,' he thought, 'comes the embarrassing part.' He had to get her shorts off. With the elastic waistband it was easer than he thought, he tried to focus only on the shorts but he still got a glimpse of her black panties. He quickly picked her up and placed her in his bed covering her with his blanket then he turned his attention to her bloody clothes and the towel and washrag he used to wash her with. The washrag was now stained with blood and he wondered how she got so bloody then scolded himself cause he saw what had happened.

*FLASH BACK*

Itachi was walking along road that was made into the side of a hill. As he rounded a corner he heard shouting. In the forest below him there was a large clearing where a team of ANBU, from the village hidden in the mist, were surrounding a girl.

The girl was clearly scared, even from where he was he could see her shaking. She kept turning around in an attempt to keep them all in sight. Itachi watched them, keeping to the shadows, this had perked his interest.

"What do you want!" the girl yelled to the team surrounding her.

"You are to come with us, back to the village." One of the members answered.

"Why?" she asked, "What for?" She was still turning.

"The Mizukage believes that you are too dangerous to be running around where ever you please." Another ANBU member informed her.

"That boy I hurt didn't die, he is in the hospital. They told me he was going to live! I only hurt him because he was already hurting me!" She tried to convince them that she was no threat.

"That doesn't matter, it's the _way_ you hurt him. The patrol party that saw you said that you didn't use any hand signs and that your chakra was off the charts." The ANBU were using the conversation as a way to get closer without her noticing. They had closed in on her another five feet. Itachi noticed that her chakra levels were very high, they had been rising over the time of the conversation but it was high to begin with.

The girl's knees gave out and she sunk to the ground. An ANBU member, most likely the leader, made a gesture and the others stopped their advance. The leader started to advance, the girl had unknowingly stopped facing the leader, and she watched him then she put her hand up shouted, "No! Don't get any closer, please." Her voice leader stopped when she put her hand out, expecting her to do something, but kept going when she put her hand down.

Her head hung on her solders like she had given up. The leader put his hand up and was about to knock her out when her head shot up and she screamed "NO!" if the second after she screamed a picture was taken, it would have seemed as though their mission was completed and they were on their way home, but after that second the leader was torn apart, like she had hacked him into peaces without her even touching him. The others pulled their weapons out and charged her, she lifted her hands and said something but it was drowned out by the mad cries of the ANBU members. Then there was silence, all the ANBU were torn apart like their leader. Blood was everywhere, the grass, the trees, some small shrubs and the girl.

The girl was now still, her hands were in her lap not moving from where they fell, her eyes looking forward, not seeing all the blood and all the corpses and her chakra had all but disappeared.

Itachi walked towards her carefully, letting his presence known by stepping loudly and walking in her line of view. He liked this girl, he could train her and use her. Hopefully she had enough hatred to make her useful to him. He stopped in front of her, "Girl," He tried to get her attention but she didn't move. He slowly put his hand on her solder, ready to jump back, but she was still. He picked her up and started walking back to the Akatsuki's hideout.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

He threw away the now stained beyond repair washcloth and started to wash the girl's clothes, which were dark and blood stains were more unnoticeable unlike his used to be white washcloth. After he set the damp clothes on the small clothesline he had in an unused corner where he could put wet clothes until he could put them outside in the morning.

He looked back at the girl sleeping in his bed, well he hoped she was sleeping.

* * *

Reviews make me write! So please review! If you hate, say it, if you love it write it! Anything will make me write! (Cookies work too!)


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi woke up to the sound of movement. He looked around the dimly lit room and saw the girl sit up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" the girl's voice was rough from sleep.

Itachi got up and walked over to the closest lamp and turned it on, "Your at the Akatsuki base, in my rooms." He turned to her.

"Your rooms?" she looked around her more closely now that a light was on and noticed that she was on his bed. She threw the blankets off of her and jumped out of it.

Itachi looked away from her.

"What?" the girl looked at what she was wearing, and she grabbed the top blanket and wrapped it around her waist in a skirt like fashion.

"Do you have some clothes I can barrow?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," He walked to an old looking dresser and pulled out a black outfit neatly folded and handed it to her. "You can change in there." He pointed at the bathroom door.

The girl nodded and walked into the bathroom and started to shuck off her old clothes, eager to have on something fresh and clean. The outfit consisted of a black medium sleeved shirt and black capris. They should have been tight and cling close to the skin but they were big and somewhat baggie on her and made her look thin and half starved.

She walked out into the main room trying to remember how she got here. Suddenly the memory flashed through her mind like a movie. She froze mid stride and tears overflowed her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to swallow the sobs unsuccessfully and disgusted with herself.

Itachi was suddenly in front of her, "What's wrong?" he asked with almost no emotion.

"I-I killed them, all of them." She looked into his eyes, "Am I a monster?"

Itachi sighed, "Everyone has a monster inside them and some are bigger than others. If you stay with the Akatsuki, we can help you train and control your monster instead of it controlling you." He handed her a box of tissues them turned to continue making breakfast.


End file.
